Heart of ice
by Lestradis
Summary: He thought of himself as made of ice. Cold, Detached from all emotions, Just how he wanted to be. It simply made life easier. But everything was changing. His heart of ice was melting...


Okay guys this is just fluff okay nothing else. This is my first EVER fan fiction so please bare with it. i hope you like it :)

* * *

The day was coming to an end and the last of the sun shone through the high trees creating a dappled path for John and Sherlock to walk. Sherlocks gaze fixed straight ahead. He was lost in his thoughts. This often happened after an investigation. Sherlock would dwell upon his thoughts for hours turning over every last detail. John remained silent as Sherlock did, never complaining, despite his sore longing to speak to him, to hold a real conversation with him. It was rare but on nights when sleep seemed impossible the two would seek out each other's company and talk until the sun came up. These were nights John treasured. Something he would never share with a living soul. Johns gaze, unlike sherlocks, could never fix on one thing. His eyes wandered all around . The dappled sunlight caught Sherlocks eyes and displayed them in their full glory. His emerald eyes flecked with hazel glistened as if a precious gem. Without realising John gazed at Sherlock transfixed in his mysterious beauty. Sherlocks eyes darted down to John shocking and embarrassing him. John sharply turned his face away trying to hide his burning embarrassment.

John cared deeply for Sherlock…But more than he would ever tell. He kept his heart locked away…A trick he had learnt in his job as an army doctor, where time after time he lost a friend. He pushed his feelings away and tried to ignore them but lately it was becoming increasingly hard to do. His heart pounded aggressively in his chest when he thought of Sherlock, something he was deeply ashamed of. His whole life he was certain he was purely heterosexual but everything changed… over just one man. He pined for the delicate, gentle hands and the long strong arms to simply hold him, to embrace him . His heart longed for him though his mind was certain it was just a dream, a stupid foolish dream. Sherlock had little emotion and the little he had he poured into his work…his love, his passion…his only one. There would never be room for someone like John in his heart. Johns head had been downcast for so long he had not realised the whole environment around them had changed. They walked through a forest…A hauntingly beautiful one. Their footsteps crunched as they walked through the dead, crisp leaves of early autumn. Despite its overwhelming beauty John held only one thought in his mind "where are we going?" They had barely walked a few seconds longer when Sherlock turned so abruptly that john stumbled back against a tree.

"Bloody hell sher…" but before john could finish Sherlock hushed him. He stepped closer, his finger against his pursed lips. Johns heart hammered against his chest.

"I know what's going on john." Sherlock said his voice as smooth as silk. John stuttered anxiously,

"what the hell are.." he began before Sherlock cut in.

"you know full well what I'm talking about john." He was speechless.

"you needn't say anything…your body language speaks volumes…" Sherlock continued. Tears cascaded from Johns eyes which he wiped at franticly. Sherlock took one step closer till only an inch was left between them. He could not stay calm much longer. He thought of himself as made of ice. Cold, Detached, Just how he wanted to be. But everything was changing. His heart of ice was melting. He wiped a single tear that escaped and rolled down his soft cheek. Johns stomach flipped at his touch. Sherlock leaned forward closing his mysterious eyes as he did so. When their lips touched the sensation of a million fireworks exploding filled their stomachs. Sherlock leaned in closer, more strong, more passionate this time. His lips were soft and warm which sent johns beating heart thumping harder than ever before. John ran his fingers through the thick, soft curls of sherlocks hair. Every so often they stopped breathless and smiling but never for too long. They kissed with a hunger neither had ever felt before. Their hearts hammered against one another in unison…as one.


End file.
